Volverte a encontrar
by FalleenAngel
Summary: 5 años pasaron desde que Mikasa abandonó la Legion de Reconocimiento- Sin explicaciones, sin despedidas, sin un por que, solo una carta encima de su cama y una promesa escrita " Volveré cuando me encuentre a mi misma" Ahora con 21 años, y con dicha promesa cumplida, regresa para saldar sus deudas-o intentar ya que un enojado Capitan Levi le haría la vida imposible. LevixMikasa.


_Lo lamento mucho._

 _Volveré cuando aprenda quien soy_

 _Cuando sepa que es lo que quiero_

 _Y cuando decida si es de verdad necesario que la humanidad sea salvada._

 _Es muy egoista, pero por primera vez en mi vida, quiero serlo._

 _Se que están en buenas manos y que vivirán y pelearán por mi, por todos los caidos._

 _No me busquen, no me van a encontrar._

 _Mikasa._

Las palabras volvían a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente todas las noches, sin faltar una. Tal vez esa era su tortura, su castigo por abandonar todo lo que una vez le importó.

El sol entraba ya por la ventana, una suave brisa de verano sacudia las cortinas, despeinando ligeramente su pelo oscuro enmarañado por la cantidad de vueltas en su cama.

Probablemente eran las 9 o 10 de la mañana, y su estomago ya estaba reclamando comida.

" Aquí vamos de nuevo" Mikasa se ordenó a si misma despegarse de la comoda cama para arrancar con su rutina. Se dirigió al baño, tomando su cepillo de dientes en el camino y poniendolo en su boca mientras que con su mano libre se desenredaba el nido de pajaros que se habia formado en su cabeza. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo ya, pasando sus hombros, y habia veces que extrañaba lo corto y comodo que era antes.

Solo a veces.

Se miró al espejo. Su rostro habia madurado, pero no había muchos cambios al punto de que no fuera reconocible. Era la misma, pero ahora en un cuerpo de 21 años. Sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo, donde el blanco pijama bailaba sobre sus curvas. Hacia tiempo que no sentia el verdadero dolor después de una pelea con un titán, donde cada musculo te hacia recordar que aun seguias con vida, pero siempre se mantuvo en forma, entrenando todos los dias hasta estar completamente bañada en sudor.

Luego de terminar con sus dientes y lavarse la cara, volvió a su habitacion para vestirse. Su ropa estaba lista desde la noche anterior, asi como su valija esperando en la puerta de entrada.

Era tiempo, sabia que este dia iba a llegar, porque ahora entendía que su corazón no estaba alli, sino en aquel lugar, en ese grupo , que ella abandonó-

-o-

"Estas muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, y... muerto" Levi Ackerman apuntó la hoja del sable de su Equipo de Maniobras a los nuevas recrutas que estaban ahora de culo en el piso. " A este paso, serán devorados en menos de un minuto,.. ¿Si no pueden vencerme a mi, como vencerán a un titan de 15, tal vez 20 metros?" El capitán se sacó su chaqueta luego de haber entrado en calor y arremangó sus mangas hasta sus codos, poniendose mas comodo. Seria un largo dia despues de todo. " Levantanse de una maldita vez y vuelvan a empezar, quiero que corran 4 vueltas a aquel circuito" movió su sable al campo cerca suyo donde habia una pista delimitada con banderas rojas " y me ataquen. Les doy 15 minutos o me voy"  
" SI SEÑOR!" Gritaron todos al unisono, agotados y frustrados, pero siguiendo sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

" No crees que estas siendo demasiado exigente?" Hanji se cruzó de brazos, observando a su camarada

"¿Exigente? Apenas estoy empezando con estos mocosos"

La mujer rió, mientras que le alcanzaba un té al Capitan " Lo sé, y eso hará la diferencia alla afuera, pero aun asi, es su primer día, trata que no renuncia mitad del escuadrón de nuevo"

"Tsch, si renuncian ahora, entonces no merecen estar aquí. Simple" Levi acercó la copa de te a sus labios, pero antes que estos hagan contacto lanzó una mirada a la mujer a su derecha " Lavaste esto bien ¿verdad?¿ O acaso lo escupiste?"  
" ¿YO? ¿Cómo crees ?" Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas, pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios " Se nota que tu edad te esta poniendo paranoico... y el hecho que necesitas un corte de cabello"

" Justamente eres tu a la que mas temo, y primero : tengo 35 años, estoy en la mejor edad del ser humano, y segundo : mi cabello esta bien, metete en tus asuntos"

" Claro, claro"

" AHHHH" Varios de los recrutas que habian estado siguiendo sus ordenes unos minutos atras, ahora venian todos juntos tratando de atacar a su Capitan; claro que este ni se inmutó. Con varios movimientos rapidos, combinaciones de patadas, trabas, y algun que otro puñetazo, los mando a todos nuevamente al suelo.

" Levantense, vayan a las duchas y descansen. Mañana volveran a intentar hasta que UNO me derribe, de acuerdo?"

" S-SI SEÑOR" Tratando de no frotarse en los lugares que dolia por los golpes de su Capitan, los jovenes se retiraron lentamente.

" Increible, aun tienes un poco de corazón"

" Corazon es lo que mas tengo, lo que se me esta acabando es la paciencia" Levi tomó otro sorbo de su té.

Un grupo de soldados pasó corriendo por su lado.

" Es que no puede ser, dijeron que la habian secuestrado!"

" No, dijeron que un titan la mató en batalla pero que los oficiales lo cubrieron para que la gente no se desespere"

"Pues nada de eso importa ahora, verdad? Tenemos que apurarnos, antes que el resto no deje ver nada"

"¿Que esta sucediendo?" Hanji frunció el ceño, escuchando todos los rumores que comenzaban a llenar el aire " ¿De que demonios estan hablando?"

" No lo sé, ni me interesa, probablemente estan demasiado relajados como para empezar rumores de alguien. No seria la primera vez"

" ES ELLA, ARMIN, ES ELLA" Eren gritó, llamando la atencion de Levi quien solo estaba a unos pasos atrás mirando a los dos chicos sacudir sus brazos freneticamente " no lo puedo creer, Mikasa!"

" Mikasa!" El rubio saltó, tratando de llamar la atencion de quien parecia ser una chica caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

" Levi! ... Esa es... Mikasa Ackerman? Mikasa está aquí?" Hanji se acercó a Eren y Armin, quienes estaban a punto de soltar una o dos lagrimas por su amiga.

En cambió él, el " soldado mas fuerte" se mantuvo alejado, en las sombras de ese dia soleado, observando como esa mujer de cabello negro, volvia a su vida.

-o-

"Debería estar preguntandote donde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo, con quien, como, cuando, donde, POR QUE, pero lo unico que me animo a decir es que me alegro que estes aquí. Viva. Y con nosotros" Eren, quien ahora tenia su misma edad, habia cambiado bastante, como ella. Su rostro maduró, mostrando una mandibula cuadrada, espalda mas grande, hasta debió haber crecido varios centimetros. Pero su mirada, su esencia, seguia siendo la misma que cuando ella se fue.

" Pero debes contarnos algun dia, cuando tu quieras" Armin le sonrió y ella se la devolvió. Era imposible no hacerlo, no cuando su amigo seguia teniendo la misma pureza que a los 15 años. Aunque tambien, como era normal, desarrollo su cuerpo al de un adulto.

"Y lo haré, pero creo que primero debería... ya saben, volver a adaptarme, hablar con el Capitan Levi y el Comandante Erwin .." se detuvo, "... ¿Aun estan vivos?

" Claro que sí, de hecho, nuestro grupo, todos ellos estan bien" Armin sonrio una vez mas, orgulloso del grupo en el que se habian convertido " Cuando te fuiste el Capitan Levi se dedico a entrenarnos, uno por uno. Dijo que no iba a perder a nadie mas de su equipo.."

No pudo evitar sonreir a eso, ella sabia que los mantendria con vida, esa era su mision despues de todo.

" MIKASA" Una voz chillona resonó en el ambiente pacifico de su habitacion, viendo parada en la puerta a una cambiada Sasha, junto a Connie, Jean, e Historia.

"Hola chicos" Fue lo unico que atino a decir Mikasa antes que el grupo la envuelva en un abrazo agonico.

-o-

Patada, patada, uppercut derecho, uppercut izquierdo.

esquivar, esquivar, esquivar,

rodillazo, rodillazo, y otro rodillazo.

Jab, Jab, jab, hook, hook, jab, hook.

En el gimnasio, vacio en esos momentos, resonaban los golpes del Capitan quien ya llevaba unas buenas horas descargandose allí. La bolsa llena de arena se movia salvajemente de un lado a otro, resistiendo la fuerza del hombre.  
Al menos 10 personas le insistieron que vaya a ver a la tan esperada Mikasa.

¿Es qué era el unico que le tenia rencor?

Abandonó la lucha por nada menos que un sentimiento de adolescente. No lo jodan con esa mierda de decidir que camino tomar, todo el mundo sabe que se fue porque no podia soportar ver a su querido Eren ser lastimado en batalla, o tal vez la rechazo y su corazon no pudo soportarlo.

Por favor, él tenia mejores cosas que hacer que festejar la llegada de ella.

No señor, no habia ventajas para nadie. La trataria como una novata, como una recruta y de paso la llevaria a su limite para que vuelva de donde vino, para que renuncie y deje vivir su misarable vida de Capitan en paz.

-o-

Hola hola! LLegué con una nueva idea y espero de verdad que les guste.

Para aclarar algunas cuestiones, va a ser probable que ciertos personajes revivan ( si no estan al dia del Manga tratare de no dar spoilers, asique tranquilos)

Esto comenzara con una relacion de odio, que probablemente se refleje hacia mi, pero me parece bien. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso despues de todo ! jajaja

Tendran que aguantar a un enojado Levi, espro que lo sepan entender y no lo terminen despreciando por ser como es en este fic, ya todo tendra sentido (?)

En cuanto al tiempo y las edades, surgio como una idea despues de dibujar un universo alternativo y me parecio una idea digna de un fic.

Aca les dejo las imagenes que hice, el cambio de look de Levi esta aprobado por el mismo Isayama que dijo que un estilo que Levi usaria en su pelo es asi, rapado abajo y el resto largo se lo ataria en una colita. No se ustedes pero em es super sensual jajaj

Espero lo disfruten, y diganme si les gusta la idea!

xoxo, Macy

Levi viendo a mikasa : . /d2c2dd3381df967d30b7cba9f26ef644/tumblr_oifqxrYCGb1roktm7o2_

Presentacion de sus nuevos estilos: . /0ad20b059ac043be5df696646ea5150f/tumblr_oifqxrYCGb1roktm7o1_


End file.
